When I look at you
by xNileyAndJoleyLovex
Summary: The summary is too long so look at chapter one and the Prologue should be there  : - Joe and Miley Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Miley Ray Stewart** has known **Joseph Adam Grey** & his family ever since she was 3-years-old. They have been best friends ever since then; they have been inseparable ever since. Now, both 18, almost 19, they both have a huge crush on each other. According to Nick, Joe heard that Miley has very strong feelings for him just like he does for her, but there's just one small problem with that…he's currently dating the most popular girl in school; Demi Monroe, who is also head cheerleader on the Varsity cheer squad at Crystal Heights High. Along with Miley and unfortunately…Demi, they are all seniors at CHHS. He really feels that Demi is just using him and really hopes to end it soon, because he wants to find someone better than her, since she's way too stuck-up and full of herself. Ever since he heard that from his younger brother, Nick, he has really been thinking about calling it off. He's bound to find someone better for himself…preferably, his best friend Miley who's he's been crushing on for years.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters.  
I also don't own any of the song lyrics. They all belong to there rightful owners.  
**Story title credit:** When I Look At You; Miley Cyrus. =)

Chapter One:

I stood by the door of the cafeteria waiting for Nick, Miley, Taylor, Mitchel, Nicole and unfortunately…her to get here. It was lunch and we all sat together, well, except for Demi since she is always over there with her stuck-up cheerleader friends and always tries to drag me over there with her when I just want to stay over here with my friends without having to deal her.

It's been two long months that I've supposedly been "dating" her and I have a huge feeling she's just using me so she can get someone better. I'm fine with that since I've already got my eye on someone way better than her…my best friend, Miley, who I've known ever since I was three.

I looked up to see her walking toward me, with an evil smirk on her face. "Joey, baby I missed you!" she said, coming closer, tightening her grip around my neck and started kissing all down my neck. We just saw each other about 15 minutes ago, and she's like this? What the hell? God, I really hope to end it soon, because I can't do this anymore; I want to be with someone who is way better; preferably Miley since she's completely amazing and the most beautiful girl in the world and I love _her_ **not** Demi.

_God, she really needs to get the hell off of me! If it was Miley doing this to me, I wouldn't have no problem, because I love her; she's so amazing and I really wish she was mine…hopefully she will be soon!_ I thought as I pulled away and looked over toward the door to see the most beautiful girl standing there…you probably already know who; Miley. I have been crushing on her for years; she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. I couldn't help but smile; Miley was drop dead gorgeous!

"Baby, what are you looking at?" Demi said, staring up at me. I didn't respond; I couldn't stop staring over at Miley. _Geez, I better stop so this whore can stop whining about what I'm doing.._

"N-nothing!" I said as she jerked my face closer to hers, shoving her tongue down my throat and moving her arms on to my chest, messing with the top button on my shirt.

After I pulled away from Demi, she looked up at me. "What's wrong baby?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Nothing; listen, we really need to talk!" I said, staring down at her.

"Okay…so, talk!" she said, looking up at me.

"Let's go sit down and talk, okay?" I said, looking at her as she grabbed my hand, nodding her head slightly. I tightened my grip on my lunch in a paper bag so I wouldn't drop it. I set it down on the table before taking a seat down on the bench, Demi in front of me.

"I know that these past two months, for you have been great, but for me, it's been pretty crazy and not to be completely rude or anything but I think we should see other people..it'd be way better that way and I really don't feel the same way, anymore.." I said, looking at her.

"W-what? A-are you kidding me?" she asked, staring up at me as tears welled up in her eyes.

"No, I'm serious…we really should see other people," I said, staring down at her.

"W-what? Ugh, whatever! Goodbye Joseph!" she screamed, before getting up and running over to where her cheerleader "friends" were.

I sighed before I got up and met my friends at our regular table we sat at. "Hey, sorry about that, guys!" I said, taking a seat next to Miley.

"What was all that about?" Miley asked, staring over at me.

"I broke up with her," I said, looking over at her.

"Y-you what?" Nick asked, practically choking as he took a sip of his Diet Coke.

"I broke it off with Demi.." I repeated again, slowly for Nick since he obviously wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, really?" Nick asked, setting his soda back down on the table.

"Yeah," I said, as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Finally," Nick said quietly under his breath.

"Huh?" Miley questioned, looking over at Nick, with a confused look on her face.

"Uh, nothing!" he said quickly before stuffing some potato chips in his mouth.

"So, Joe, when are you gonna tell her?" Mitchel leaned over and asked quietly so no one heard.

"Soon, maybe even later tonight," I mumbled softly, smiling at the thought.

"Cool, because I've heard she really digs you, man. Good luck!" he said giving me a quick high five.

We all continued to talk and laugh as we ate our lunch.

After lunch, we all headed our separate ways to our last two classes of the day. Miley and I both had chemistry together; ha ha. That makes me laugh; chemistry. We have great **chemistry** together! Well, that's just what I think about the word…the class on the other hand is completely boring as hell.

All throughout class, Miley and I both passed notes back and forth. After we all did our lesson during class, we all moved around the room so we could talk with our friends.

Once the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the final class of the day, we all raced out the doors in to the very crowded hall way.

"I'll text you Miley, see you later!" I yelled toward her direction as I started heading the other way.

"See you later Joe!" I smiled as she yelled that back. I could hear a smile in her voice.

I headed to my history class, while Miley went to her math class. After I got in to my last class, I went and set my stuff down before taking a seat at my desk. Before I knew it, I look up to see Mitchel standing there. "Hey dude, did you do the review?" he asked, staring over at me.

"Uh, no…I forgot! Why?" I asked, looking over at him with a questioning look. "Look at the board…" he said, motioning toward the front board. Written in big blue letters on the front white board, read "TESTTOMORROW TODAY; 04/25". I was dead since I forgot to study for our last test of the year in this class. I was going to fail I know it!

"Okay class, pass up the reviews and then I'll pass out the tests," our teacher, Mrs. Wilcox said as she came around the room, collecting our papers.

Once she passed the tests out, I scanned through the packet of about 2 and a half pages and thought it was pretty easy even though I could have probably done at least half of the review sheet, but whatever!

After I finished mine, I took it up and set it in a pile where the other ones were. Once I took my seat back at my desk and pulled my phone out after looking around to see that everyone was still focused on their tests while Mrs. Wilcox sat at her desk, grading papers, not paying attention to anything but that. I was good for now, that is, until an admin walks in, but I doubt it since it's the end of the day.

I scrolled down on my iPhone until I came across Miley's number in my address book before tapping the button that said _Send Message_.

I started typing a few minutes later.

_Hey Mi! (:_

After I sent that text, I get a reply back a few minutes later.

_Hi Joeyy(:_

I smiled to myself; I loved when she called me that; it was one of her many nicknames for me.

_How are you Miley-bear?(:_

I have a ton of nicknames for her too; that is one that I used to call her a while back and somehow it came back somehow, just like all the nicknames she has for me.

_I'm alright; thanks! How are you doing? (:_

_I'm good, I guess..just want to be with someone who will treat me right, ya know? There's this girl who I've had an eye on for a while now...and I heard she feels the same exact way like I do…she's so beautiful, talented, amazing at everything she does, just everything I've ever wanted…_

Little does she know, I'm talking about her...hopefully she'll get it sooner or later!

_I feel the same exact way! So, who's the lucky girl? (:_

I sighed softly before I started replying back.

_I'll tell you later; how about we go for a walk later tonight and I'll explain everything?_

_Sounds good. (: Can't wait!_

Soon, before I knew it, the bell rang, which meant school was finally over. I grabbed my bag after putting my binder back in and slung it over my shoulder.

-

Once I pulled into the drive way, I parked my car and turned it off. I grabbed my bag and put it over my shoulder before tightening my grip on my phone and keys as I got out and shut the door, locking it.

After I dropped my stuff inside the front door, I pulled out my phone and dialed Miley's number. After waiting a few minutes for a dial tone, she finally answered.

"Hello?" I heard on the other line.

"Hey Mi; it's Joe! What's up?" I asked as I stared across the street over at Miley's house. I forgot to mention that her family lives across the street from my house.

"Not much, just changed out of the outfit I wore today.." she said. I smiled; she would, no doubt look amazing in anything. Since we are best friends and tell each other everything, I've seen her go through a numerous amount of heart breaks, been there by her side when she was sick, just everything!

"Cool, so I guess, I'll meet you down at the park in an hour and a half?" I asked, looking toward the direction of her house.

"Yeah, I'll see you then!" she said. After I ended the call, I slid my phone in to my front pocket. I grinned, God, this girl was completely amazing! I could not wait to meet her down at the park in about an hour. Maybe I'll get the chance to tell her my feelings for her finally since Demi was in the way for that short period of time!

I made my way inside, shutting and locking the door behind me as I walked in to the living room, carrying my school bag behind me.

"Nick! Hey, you aren't going to believe this!" I said as I noticed my younger brother walk in the room, his eyes glued to the screen on his cell phone.

"What?" he asked, looking up at me.

"I'm finally gonna tell Miley my feelings for her," I smiled at the thought of it.

"That's great, dude!" he said, smiling.

"I'm happy for you!" he said.

"Thanks, well, I'll talk to you later, bro!" I said before making my way up the stairs.

"You too!" he yelled as I rushed in to my room, setting my bag down before going over and picking out a nice shirt and jeans along with my slip on Vans.

I went over and shut my door before I pulled my shirt off and slid the v-neck on. Once I finished with that, I changed in to my dark jeans before grabbing my phone and scrolling through my contacts until I came across Miley's number. After hitting the button that said, _call_ I held the phone up to my ear as I waited for a dial tone.

A few minutes later, she answered.

"Hello?" I heard on the other line.

"Hey, it's Joe…I was thinking, maybe we could meet down there a bit early? Like, in 15 minutes, maybe?" I questioned.

"Yeah, sure! I'll see you then," she said. I smiled, I couldn't wait; in about 20 short minutes, I would be with Miley about to tell her my feelings for her.

Hey; Sammi Here  
here is the first chapter! It is Joley but maybe other couples too. We'll see as the story goes on :)  
I really hope you guys like it...please comment if you want more of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

I'm not going to lie; I was really nervous about what I was about to do; telling Miley my feelings for her, that is. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if all she wants to be is just friends? _Just don't think negative Joe, and you'll be fine!_ I told myself as I put my phone back in to my pocket before making my way down the stairs and out the front door once I grabbed a necklace with a heart on it that I was planning on giving to Miley.

A few minutes later, I make it down to the park and take a seat down on a bench. About right as soon as I looked back up, I saw her making her way toward me in a really cute strapless mini dress; it was light purple and had flowers on it. Her hair was wavy with nothing but her bangs straightened. She looked beautiful.

"H-hey," I said, smiling as I looked at her. I felt my hands start to sweat a bit as she walked a bit closer, taking a seat next to me on the bench.

"H-hi," she replied, smiling over at me.

"So, um, what were you gonna tell me earlier?" she questioned, smiling as she looked over at me.

"T-that, you know w-when I was explaining all of that nonsense about those feelings I have for this one particular girl I know…" I said, looking over at her as I stood up.

"Yeah," she said, smiling over at me.

"L-let's walk around while we talk because I don't feel like sitting right now, just a little nervous," I admitted, looking over at her.

"Oh-okay!" she said, smiling slightly, standing up beside me.

"Yeah…so, who is she? Can you tell me?" she asked, smiling as she looked up at me as we started walking.

"Yeah..it's…" I trailed off, looking at her. I was really hoping she wouldn't hate me once she found out.

"Joseph, tell me, please. I really want to know!" she said, grabbing on to my wrist and pressed lightly on it while she slowly pulled me toward her.

"I-It's…you," I whispered the second half of that so she couldn't hear.

"M-me? Really? Joe, I feel the same exact way about you." She smiled.

"Y-yeah, Miley, ever since our sophomore year, I have been in love with you…I don't know why I didn't tell you sooner. I've heard from both Nick and Mitchel for the longest time that you feel the same way about me just like how I feel about you. I think that's great; it's amazing actually. Miley, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, as I pulled out a silver necklace with a really nice heart pendant on it.

"I'd love to, Joseph! Oh-my! Joe, this is so beautiful…where did you find it?" she asked, smiling up at me as I moved my arms around her waist, pulling her in to my arms.

_I swear, this feels so right!_ I thought as I held on tightly to the girl of my dreams in my arms. "I went and got it at JC-Penney's a few months back." I smiled down at her.

"Haha, awwh!" she smiled, as she stared up at me.

"Yup," I smiled back and pulled her closer against my chest. "Wanna go back and hang out at my place for a bit?" I asked, staring down at her. It was a good thing it was Friday night.

"Yeah, I'd love to! It'd be awesome!" she smiled up at me as I tightened my grip around her waist, pulling her a bit closer. She moved her arms around my neck as she stared up at me, smiling with a wide grin on her face. I looked back down at her with that same cheesy little grin that she loves of mine.

She looked up at me, smiling. I leaned down closer toward her lips and smiled before whispering a soft "**You belong with me**," before kissing her softly on the lips. To my surprise, she leaned up and slowly started kissing me back. I groaned softly before deepening the kiss. We pulled away a few minutes later.

"Wow!" I said, smiling down at her.

"That was...amazing!" she said.

"It was," I smiled, pulling her closer.

I couldn't help but smile as she grabbed my hand and laced her fingers together with mine before we started heading back to my house.

Once we got back to my house, I led her inside and in to the living room. "So, what do you wanna do now?" I asked, smiling over at her.

"We could watch a movie..." she suggested looking over at me, smiling slightly. I tightened my grip on her hand before pulling her over to the cabinet where we kept all of our DVD's.

After looking through about half of the movies my family owned, we finally found one to watch; Forrest Pump {**xD.. Go along with it**}. It was both one of our favorite movies of all time. I know every single line from that movie by heart!

After I grabbed the DVD off the shelf we headed back in to the living room. Once I put it in to the player, I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on before grabbing the remote to start the movie after I turned the DVD player on.

I pull her close in to my arms as we begin to watch the movie. About somewhere toward the middle of the movie, she ended up falling asleep in my arms as I held her close in my arms against my chest. I smiled softly and reached over and turned the movie off along with the TV before lying down on my back while still on the couch and carefully pulling Miley in to my arms, softly resting her head back on my chest.

I kiss her forehead softly before drifting off to sleep, while holding the girl of my dreams in my arms. I fall in to a deep sleep, dreaming of Miley along with how the graduation will go in the next few weeks since me, Miley, Mitchel, Nicole would be graduating alongside Demi, unfortunately. As for Chelsea and Nick, they still had one more year to go since they were almost done with their junior year. I really hope these next few weeks go by fast!

I'm not good at writing Cute scenes. I'm more of a depressing writer xP but i hoped you liked it.

Much love ~ Abbie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Miley's POV**

I smiled before opening my eyes to the bright sunlight coming in to my bedroom. I have been waiting for today forever…a few of my friends and I were finally graduating from high school in a few short hours! It still really sucked since Nick and Bridget weren't graduating with us…they still had one more year to go.

"Miley, get up; you have to be at the school in 45 minutes! So, please start getting ready!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs.

"Okay!" I yelled back before getting up and walking over to my closet to get my cap and gown which was hanging in my closet. After laying it out on my bed, I picked out a really cute dress to wear under it. It was hot pink with very thin spaghetti straps with a cute black sash in the middle that ties in the back.

After grabbing my black heels to go along with the dress, I grabbed my bra and underwear before heading in to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once I finished up in the shower, I put on my bra and underwear before slipping in to my dress.

After I finished getting ready and did my hair along with makeup, I slid on my heels before grabbing my cap and gown and put it on carefully over my dress before heading down the stairs.

-

About 15 minutes later, we pulled in to the student parking lot at the school. It was already getting packed as we speak, right as we pulled in to the parking lot and looked for a spot. I was looking around to see if I could find Joe. I smiled to myself as soon as I saw him get out of their family SUV and shut the door before turning and heading toward the gym, Nick and Frankie in tow.

"Mom, I just found Joe. I'll see you guys later!" I said, kissing my mom and dad quickly on the cheek before getting out of the car, being careful of the rented cap & gown and trying not to trip and fall in my heels.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Joe's number before putting the phone up to my ear. He answered a few minutes later.

"Hello?" I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Hey babe. It's me!" I said as I headed to the gym where the ceremony was being held.

"Hey beautiful!" I smiled before telling him to turn around since I was a little ways behind him.

He stopped in his tracks before turning around to see me standing there.

I ended the call and put my phone back in my purse as Joe made his way toward me.

"Hi baby, you look gorgeous!" Joe smiled down at me before pulling me closer.

"So do you, handsome," I said, putting one of my hands through his long, wavy hair as I leaned up and kissed him.

He groans softly before pulling me closer and kissing me back. We pull away a few minutes later and start heading over to the gym. I smiled as he tightened his grip on my hand.

We went and took our seats; I was sitting with part of our graduating class that last names started with C, while Joe was a few rows back with all of the _J's._ We both really didn't like how they did this, separated everyone from their friends I mean.

After everyone else made their way inside and took their seats, our principal, Mrs. Smith made her way up to the podium on stage to start her speech saying goodbye to all of the seniors.

About an hour-and-a-half later, we all made our way up to the stage to get our diplomas.

"And now…the senior class of 2010!" With that, we all jumped up and tossed our caps up in the air, screaming and jumping for joy since we just graduated! It was great; I grabbed mine before going over so I can meet Joe. I smiled; he was standing over with his family, along with my parents and older sister.

He turned and smiled as he saw me walking toward him. I smiled as he pulled me in to his arms and in to a soft kiss. I kiss him back. We pull away a few minutes later.

"Babe, wanna go out later tonight?" Joe asked, taking my hand.

"Yeah! Just let me go change out of this and then we can go," I smiled, kissing his cheek softly.

After Joe and I went and changed out of the cap and gown, we went & returned it to where we got them. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer as we headed out to his car.

"You look gorgeous in that dress, babe," Joe smiled down at me.

"You look handsome, baby," I smiled and leaned up toward his lips, pulling him into a soft kiss. He deepens the kiss, pulling me closer.

After we got in to his car, he pulled out and headed out of the crowded student parking lot before driving on to the high way.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking over at him.

"You'll see," He said, smiling as he kept his eyes on the road in front of him as he continued to drive.

Heey. Sammi Here! Thanks for the amazing comments on Abbie's YT and the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Joe parked the car on the side of the road before getting out and coming over to my side. He opened the door and helped me out before shutting it and locking it before pulling me close as we started walking down on the boardwalk. I couldn't help but smile as he moved his arm tight around my waist, pulling me closer and tightening his grip on my hand as we continued to walk.

As I walked up and leaned my arms on the ledge of the boardwalk and stared out at the ocean below us, I looked up and smiled at Joe as I felt him tighten his grip around my waist.

He smiled and kissed my cheek softly. "You are so beautiful," Joe whispers in to my ear. I just smiled and put my hands through his long shaggy hair as I leaned up toward his lips, pulling him in to a soft kiss.

He smiles before kissing me back and pulling me as close to him as possible. We pull away a few minutes later. For the hour, we walked around the boardwalk for a bit just enjoying each others company.

"Let's go watch the sun set!" Joe said, dragging me along behind him. "Yeah…" I said as he pulled me down on to the sand. I pulled my shoes off and held on to them as I let my bare feet sink in to the sand. He pulled me closer and leaned in for a kiss. I smiled and brought my lips up to meet his.

We pull away a few seconds later. He grabs my hand and pulls me toward him as he walks over toward a huge rock closer to the water. After he takes a seat there on the rock, he pulls me up on to his lap.

I leaned back and rested my head on his chest as he pulled me closer and held me as close to him as possible. I swear; this felt so right! Slowly, the sky was turning some very beautiful shades of blue, orange, pink and purple as the sun started to set. "Joey, look! It's so beautiful!" I exclaimed staring out over the ocean as the sun began setting.

"It's not as beautiful as you, my love," he softly whispered in to my ear. I couldn't help but blush as he kissed my cheek softly. "Thank you, babe," I smiled, before turning and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Mmhmm," Joe said, tightening his grip around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder as we continued to watch the sun set.

We just enjoyed each others presence as we watched the sun set in each others arms. About 20 minutes later, as we just sat there, in each others arms, just enjoying each others company, Joe leans over and kisses the side of my neck. I turn my face and place my lips on his.

"Wanna go back to my house?" Joe asked, smiling down at me. I smiled back before giving him a soft kiss on the lips in reply.

I smiled as Joe carefully made his way back down on to the sand and held his hand out to help me up off of the rock. After grabbing his hand, he pulled me in to his arms and set me back on my feet down on the sand. I grabbed a hold of my heels that I held in my right hand and felt Joe take my left hand, lacing his fingers together with mine as we headed back to his car.

After we got back in to his car, Joe stuck the key in to the ignition and started up the car. He reached over and turned the radio on as he started driving. About right away, he started singing along with the radio. **When You Look Me in The Eyes** was playing.

As he sang along with the song, he would glance over at me time to time and smile while he continued to drive home. I started singing along with him. After the song finished, he looked over at me, smiling.

"You know, I wrote that for you," he said, smiling over at me as he pulled in to the driveway. "Really?" I exclaimed, smiling. "Y-yeah, I just never got around to tell you at the time since you know I was with you-know-who…" he said, slightly smiling over at me.

"Yeah," I smiled back at him. After we both got out of the car, he took my hand before leading me inside and in to the living room. He tightens his grip on my waist and pulls me along behind him as he leads me up the stairs to his room.

After we got in to his room, he grabbed the remote to his ceiling fan which had the dimmer light thing on there. Once he dimmed the lights so it was a little darker in his bedroom, he pulled me closer and leaned in for a kiss before going over and shutting the door as quiet as possible. After he gets back over to me, I moan softly before kissing him back as he leads me over to the bed.

He slowly kisses me back and hovers over the top of me, laying me down on my back. I moan softly as he moved his arms under my shirt and rubs my sides softly. I smile before kissing him back and moving my hands up to his hair.

We pull away a few minutes later. "I love you," he whispers softly into my ear.

"I love you too," I smile back before leaning up toward his lips once more. He groans softly before pulling me closer and slowly slipping his tongue in my mouth.

"You tired, love?" he says softly, rubbing my belly under my shirt as I yawn.

I just nodded before closing my eyes and buried my face in to his chest. He pulls back slightly and pulls his shirt off. He moves a bit before laying fully down on his back. I smile and look up at him as I rest my head back on his bare chest.

"Wanna change in to a pair of shorts and a shirt of mine so you're not too uncomfortable in that?" he questioned, staring down at me, smiling slightly. I could see a glow in his eyes from the moonlight coming in through his window. He had the most amazing brown eyes I've ever seen!

"Yeah," I said as Joe crawled off the top of me and pulled out a pair of shorts and a shirt before handing them over to me.

"Be right back," I kissed his cheek softly before sliding off his bed and on to my feet on the floor. He still had a tight grip on my waist and pulled me back as I tried to go change in the bathroom. "Babe, I'm gonna go change," I said as I finally got out of his grip and walked out in to the hallway and in to the bathroom, which was right next to his room.

After I changed out of my dress and in to the pair of shorts and shirt, I finished up in the bathroom before walking out and going back in to Joe's bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind me. After I make my way back over to his bed, I smile as Joe pulls me closer and kisses me softly.

"Hi, beautiful," he whispers after we pull away slightly. "Hi," I smile up at him as he puts a hand through my hair as he kisses me softly.

"So, babe, are you still tired?" Joe questioned, pulling away from the kiss, smiling slightly. "Not really," I smiled, kissing him again. He slowly kisses me back and moves one of his hands through my hair and puts one of his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

He pulls me on top of him and moves his hands up to my hair as he kisses me back. I move my arms around his neck as I kiss him back, begging for entrance. He deepens it, and moves his arms up under the t-shirt I was wearing of his and rested them on my breasts.

I moan slightly before kissing him back and pulling him a bit closer toward me. "I love you," he says softly, before pecking my lips. "I-I'm getting tired babe, wanna go to sleep?" Joe yawned, looking down at me, keeping his hands in the same place.

"Yeah," I said burying my face in to his bare chest.

"Night beautiful," Joe kisses me softly. "I love you," he said pulling me as close to him as possible before closing his eyes and resting his head on top of mine after pulling me in to his chest. I fall in to a deep sleep, dreaming of Joe. He was probably dreaming about me too, like always!

**SO. YEP THIS SUCKS. ****-CLAPS FOR THE FAILNESS OF THIS CHAPTER- **

**They haven't been together that long so that's why they didn't do anything. (;**

**I'm stressed right now as Today i find out if i get into college. D: i'm really nervous.**


	5. Chapter 5

I open my eyes and look over to my left to see Joe asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, holding me close. I smile before snuggling back against his chest. I smiled to myself as he moved a bit tightening his grip around my waist as he slowly opened his eyes and looked over at me. I smiled.

"Morning, love," he says, his voice a bit raspy from sleep as he smiles and leans in, kissing my lips softly. "Morning," I said, smiling over at him before kissing him back.

"How'd you sleep last night?" he asked, smiling as he pulled me closer in his arms. "Pretty good," I said as he brushed his lips against mine. I smile and lean up toward his lips, pulling him in to a kiss.

"Same," he said, parting from the kiss slightly. He leans in and attaches his lips on mine, kissing me slowly and passionately. We pull away from the kiss a few minutes later.

"What do you want to do today, beautiful?" Joe asked, smiling down at me.

"I don't know, it doesn't really matter with me…anything's fine with me," I smiled over at him.

"We could just lounge around and watch movies all day; I'll be fine with that, really anything." Joe said, sitting up and moving so he was hovering over the top of me.

"I love you," he says softly, kissing my lips softly.

"I love you too," I smile, kissing him back. He pulls away slightly and smiles down at me before he leans in toward my lips again.  
"Wanna go get ready and then go get something for breakfast?" he asks, smiling down at me.

"Yeah," I smiled up at him. He pecked my lips softly before getting off the top of me and going over to his closet. I couldn't help but smile as I stared over at him while he pulled his shirt off and slid on a black v-neck before going over and putting his jeans on over his plaid boxers.

"Babe, I'm gonna go over and get ready at my place, wanna go over with me?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Yeah," he said, taking my hand. He led me out on to his balcony and carefully helped me over on to my balcony from his.

After we got over onto my balcony from his, I went over to my closet so I could pick out my outfit for the day.

I couldn't help but smile as Joe tightened his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder, after kissing my cheek softly. "I have no idea what to wear," I said, as I started to go through everything in my closet.

"I think you should wear this," Joe said, pulling out a tank top and a ripped pair of denim shorts. I smiled, "I guess," before taking the outfit from him. He still had a tight grip on my waist as I headed toward my bathroom so I could change.

"Babe, can I please go get ready?" I asked, smiling sweetly over at him. "Can I watch?" he joked, smiling, tightening his grip on my waist again, pulling me back against his chest, kissing my cheek. "Noo," I smiled against his lips before kissing him softly. "Hmph, fine!" he said, joking, smiling as he pulled away slightly crossing his arms over his chest.

After I made my way in to the bathroom and shut the door behind me, locking it in place, I went over and turned the shower on and waited until I got it how I wanted it. I pulled off my clothes before stepping in to the warm shower.

About 15 minutes later, I finished up in the shower and got out. After wrapping a towel securely around my body, I walk out in to my room and go over to my dresser. I opened the drawer and pulled out my black bra and boy shorts. After slipping on my bra and underwear, I dropped the towel.

I could tell Joe was staring. I couldn't help but smile as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and start kissing my neck lightly. That sent shivers down my spine; I loved when he did that, it always gives me chills. It always feels so amazing when he does that.

I groan slightly before moving and turning so I was facing him. I lean up and kiss him softly before pulling away. "Babe, can we continue this after I finish getting ready?" I asked, smiling over at him. "Sure, beautiful," he said, smiling. He pecked my lips softly before loosening his grip on my waist.

I made my way back in to the bathroom so I could put on my outfit. After combing out my hair, I blow-dried it and straightened all of it. Once I finished up with my hair, I started doing my makeup.

About ten long minutes later, I finally finished getting ready. I walked out of the bathroom and in to my bedroom where Joe was. He sat on the edge of my bed, smiling over at me. I went and slid on my flip flops before making my way over toward him.

"Babe, how about we just hang out here all day?" I asked, sitting beside him on my bed. "Yeah, anything's fine with me," he smiled.

"So, wanna go get something to eat then come back here?" he asked, smiling at me. "Sure," I smiled back as he pulled me closer. He leaned in and kissed my lips softly.

I smile before leaning in and kissing him back. We pull away a few second later. "Ready to go?" he asked, looking over at me. "Yeah," I smiled as he took my hand and laced our fingers together. I grab both my sunglasses and iPhone before Joe and I head down the stairs. After we got outside, we went over and got in to my navy blue Suburban.

About 20 short minutes later after I pulled out of the drive way, we were heading over to the nearest I-HOP so we could get breakfast. It was about 10:30 by the time we got over there.

About an hour-and-a-half later, after we finished up eating, we headed back home. After we got out of the car, Joe grabbed my hand and led me next door to his house. I smiled as he led me inside and in to the living room.

"I love you baby," he says softly, pulling me in to his arms. "I love you too," I said as he leans in and kisses me softly. "You always take my breath away, baby," Joe smiles pulling away from the kiss slightly. "You always do too babe," I smile up at him and pull him in to a soft kiss. That night, I fell asleep in the safety of Joe's warm, loving arms.

* * *

**a little bit of fluff going on in this chapter. aha :)**

**comment/review and tell me what you think ox**


End file.
